


Comfort

by hockeywritingcollective



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hockey, Minnesota Wild, NHL, NHL RPF, ice hockey, mikael granlund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeywritingcollective/pseuds/hockeywritingcollective
Summary: An imagine featuring Mikael Granlund of the Minnesota Wild and you, the reader.More of my works can be found at www.hockeywritingcollective.tumblr.com





	Comfort

The door slammed shut, signaling the arrival of your boyfriend Mikael. You knew he was having a rough day; it had started out with a flat tire, which led to him being late for practice; almost getting him scratched from tonight’s game. The game itself hadn’t gone much better for him; he had coughed up the puck at center ice, a turnover which had led to the game winning goal for the other team. Knowing he wouldn’t come to you or open up about his day without some coaxing, you did some quick planning.

“Mikael, come here. I need you.” you called from the sofa, the television turned on softly, curled up in your favorite blanket. He would resist if you tried to comfort him, insisting he was fine; but if you claimed you were the one who needed something, he’d do anything for you, no matter how he was currently feeling.

You heard his footsteps behind the sofa, rolling onto your back you looked up at him; he bent down, pressing a kiss to your forehead, his hair falling into his eyes. “What do you need, baby?” he asked softly as he loosened his tie; his body tense, exhaustion in his eyes. 

“Cuddles?” you questioned. “The sofa is already warm.” you said, trying to sweeten the deal.

He sighed, a small smile briefly crossing his face. “Let me change first.” he said, walking away. 

He returned a few moments later, walking around to the front of the sofa; having changed into a pair of sweatpants, his torso bare. You lifted the blanket, and he slid under the cover, lying beside you. You rolled onto your side, wrapping your arm around Mikael, your fingers skimming across his warm skin. He shifted, his back now pressed against your front. You slowly pressed a trail of kisses from the back of his neck to his shoulder, his tense muscles relaxing in your embrace. 

“You’re a liar.” he said quietly, the twinge of a smile in his voice.

“I said ‘cuddles’, not who would be the little spoon.” you said. “Talk to me.”

“I played like garbage tonight.” he sighed moments later.

“It was one bad play, Mikael, don’t beat yourself up about it.” you reassured him; your fingers linking with his, resting by his bare stomach.

“It’s hard not to, we still would have had a chance if I hadn’t turned the puck over.” he said sadly.

“The team is still second place in the west. You guys are playing great; one bad play isn’t going to ruin the team.”

“I’m surprised the team didn’t give me shit for it.” he muttered, his thumb tracing circles on the back of your hand.

“Remember that game in January when Spurgeon did basically the same thing? You didn’t give him shit for it, did you?”

“No, it was an accident.” he said with a shrug.

“Exactly babe, one bad play isn’t going to make the boys turn against you.” you said, kissing his shoulder blade. “And if I remember correctly, how could they ever be mad at you when you’re leading the team in goals, and assists, overall points, short-handed goals, power play points…” you ticked off.

Mikael laughed, rolling over in your arms to face you; he pressed a kiss to your lips to make you stop. “I get it alright?” he laughed. “What’s that face for?” he questioned, his eyes catching the smirk on your face.

“I just like seeing you smile.” you answered simply.

“You’re a dork, you know that (Y/N)? And you’re the reason for this smile.” he said, his lips pulling into a grin for the first time all night. “I’m so tired baby; I don’t want to walk to bed. Can we just stay like this?” he asked, snuggling closer to you before you could answer. 

“Of course. I love you, Mikael.” you hummed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Love you.” he mumbled already drifting off to sleep.


End file.
